Brom
Brom (チャップ Chappu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He comes from the farming village of Ohma, which is also the hometown of Nephenee. Brom is first encountered in Chapter 10 of Path of Radiance, where the Griel Mercenaries invade a jail to free Crimean prisoners of war. Brom is in a cell to the far right with the mounted knight, Kieran. Brom has a conversation with Kieran inside the jail cell where the player discovers that he is a simple member of the Crimean militia who doesn't like wars or fighting. It is also revealed that he is distressed over the notion that he may never see his family again, and that he is terrified of torture. Brom is one of three Knight/Generals in Path of Radiance. In the game each general excels at a different field. Gatrie is a basic general with stats characteristic of Fire Emblem generals, Tauroneo is noted for his high resistance, and Brom is noted for a surprisingly high skill and speed stat despite his class and appearance. Brom is usually overlooked because Gatrie comes at a much eariler level already at level 9 and Tauroneo comes as a pre-promoted level 14 general, while Brom comes at a relitively low level 8, lower than most of the players characters by this point in the game. Despite this Brom has great growth and stats; if trained, he can make a proficient frontline unit. Brom reveals in several instances that he has a large family with many children. In a level A support conversation with Zihark, he suggests that Zihark should marry his oldest daughter. In the sequel to Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Meg, Brom's youngest daughter, is a playable character. She joins after a base conversation, claiming that she is searching for her 'fiance'. It is later revealed that she was talking about Zihark; Brom had urged her on a journey to seek out an old friend for her to wed. He also has a conversation with Boyd. They talk about Boyd's ablity at fighting at a young age. Boyd changes the subject by talking about the prison break and saying that Brom is "STILL a big fatty!" and asks if "all that jiggling" slows him down. Brom feels terrible after hearing his 'big belly' would be a hindrance to the group and gets upset. Boyd then offers Brom to train with him and says "I'll whip you into shape in no time!" This pleases Brom and said his wife will be so surprised. In Path of Radiance, Brom can only wield lances, but upon promotion, can use swords as well. In the sequel, he uses axes as a starting weapon instead. Character Data Brom is an overall friendly character, hating war and never anxious to fight unless the situation demands it.(as seen in his recruitment in chapter 10)However, he can easliy be hurt if macked at because of his apperance, this is shown in a support with Boyd. Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 11: The prison door was opened and he survived in Chapter 10. Base Stats |Knight |Water |8 |28 |10 |1 |9 |7 |4 |13 |2 |13 |17 |5 |Lance - D |N/A |N/A Growth Rates |75% |45% |10% |50% |25% |20% |55% |25% Support Conversations *Nephenee *Boyd *Zihark Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 1: Automatically from Start, available in Chapter 1, 2 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats |Axe General |Water |2 |36 |19 |4 |17 |16 |13 |21 |9 |11 |21 |6 |Sword - E Axe - C |Disarm Shove |Iron Axe Herb Growth Rates |80% |40% |5% |40% |30% |70% |60% |25% Biorhythm Bond Support *Meg:10% Epilogue *'Rural Juggernaut' (最強の農夫 Saikyō no nōfu) Returning to his family in Ohma, Brom farmed for the rest of his peaceful life. He never lifted a weapon again. Trivia *In Radiant Dawn, Brom is incapable of attacking Zihark. Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters